1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a noise reduction device that can be easily installed onto a spoke of a bicycle wheel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a noise reduction device that reduces noise between spokes. When magnetic material is utilized with the noise reduction device, it can work with a speed monitoring device.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. This has resulted in many different types of bicycle wheels.
The strength of wheel depends on a number of factors, including the number of spokes, the size of the spokes, the shapes of the spokes and other things. Racers use fewer spokes in order to decrease wind resistance. Using fewer spokes also decreases the weight of the wheel. Thus, avid cyclists are continually experimenting with the number of spokes.
A relatively conventional wheel has thirty-six spokes, with adjacent spokes intersecting each other at approximately 27xc2x0. Such spokes are typically approximately two millimeters in diameter. More recently, bicycle wheels have been designed with fewer spokes to improve the performance of the bicycle wheel. For example, bicycle wheels have been developed with sixteen spokes. A bicycle wheel with sixteen spokes typically has its spokes intersecting at approximately 54xc2x0.
One problem common among bicycles with intersecting spokes is that there is noise during flexing of the wheel. Previously, the typical way this problem was eliminated was to solder the crossed parts of the two spokes. But sometimes soldering did not hold the spokes with sufficient tightness. Other fastening means were developed, but had the limitation of being restricted to wheels with a specific number of spokes. This is a problem because not all bicycles have the same number of spokes.
It is also an advantage for modem cyclists to know how fast they are going. This is true in both non-competitive and competitive cycling. To that end, speedometer devices for bicycles have become commercially popular. Early forms of these devices had various mechanical disadvantages. One source of difficulty was the means by which the speedometer device sensed that the wheel had rotated. Many speedometers attached a counting device that protruded from the spoke, and would advance a gear or a counter every time the wheel rotated. But these devices were not reliable and subject to breakdown, bending, stiffening, and shifting loose from the appropriate position. This led to inductive-type sensors, which did away with the requirement of actual contact between spoke-attachment and sensor. But these were not always reliable either, due to magnets weakening, slippage on the spoke, tools required for installation, inability to sustain a satisfactory level of tightness, and other reasons.
In view of the above, there exists a need for noise reduction device or a magnetic device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a noise reduction device that is relatively easy to install between two spokes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a noise reduction device that includes magnetic properties to operate with a bicycle monitoring device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a noise reduction device that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a noise reduction device that can be installed in one step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a noise reduction device that requires no tools for installation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a noise reduction device that works with a range of spoke angles.
The foregoing objects can be attained by providing a noise reduction device adapted to be mounted between a first spoke and a second spoke at a point of intersection therebetween, comprising a body portion having a first side and a second side, the first side having at least one first spoke-receiving recess extending in a first direction to receive a portion of the first spoke therein, and the second side having at least one second spoke-receiving recess extending in a second direction to receive a portion of the second spoke therein, the first direction forming an angle with the second direction.
The foregoing objects can also be attained by providing a monitoring device for a bicycle, comprising a sensing device adapted to be coupled to a portion of the bicycle that is adjacent a wheel of the bicycle; a display unit adapted to be mounted on handlebars of the bicycle; and a magnetic device adapted to be mounted on wheel spokes, the magnetic device having a body portion with magnetic material, the body portion having a first side and a second side, the first side having a first spoke-receiving recess extending in a first direction to receive a portion of the first spoke therein, and the second side having a second spoke-receiving recess extending in a second direction to receive a portion of the second spoke therein, the first direction forming an angle with the second direction.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.